Summon
by DollySociety
Summary: AU: Percy likes comic books and when one shows him how to summon a demon he tries it. It was supposed to be a fake ritual but when it works and he summons not only a real demon but the prince of demons dubbed the Ghost King he's not sure whether to cry or check himself into the loony bin. Nico/Percy (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: AU: Percy likes comic books and when one shows him how to summon a demon he tries it. It was supposed to be a fake ritual but when it works and summons not only a real demon but the prince of demons dubbed the Ghost King he's not sure whether to cry or check himself into the loony bin. Little does he know of the full consequences of summoning this demon is and it's way more than he bargained for.

Chapter 1: Blood Magic

PERCY

He was meeting Leo at three and then they were going promptly to the comic book store. It was their monthly ritual when their favorite comic series had a new release. They'd meet up at the bookstore that doubled as a coffee shop, buy the comic, sit down after they'd ordered some highly caffeinated and tooth-rottingly sweet to drink and read. After they were finished they would compare notes. It was nerdy but they'd been doing it since they'd meet each other in their middle schools comic club.

This was one of their favorite series because it depicted serious relationships with the bad assery of fighting evil and defending the weak. It also didn't hurt that the hero was gay and had a loving boyfriend who was both in the dark about who his alter-ego was as well as coincidentally worked on the same superhero team. It was more of an X-Men group than the Justice League team. Percy was a committed fanboy even while he was fangirling.

He checked his watch and decided it would be a good time to leave and it never hurts to be early. The weather hadn't been good lately and even though it was only a five minute bus ride (which meant not getting pelted with as much rain) he preferred to walk the 20 minutes it took. Before he left he made sure to leave a note for his roommate even though Annabeth new where he was going by now and insisted that he could just use his phone for these things but Percy was never a technology enthusiast and he swears that everything electric had a vendetta against him.

Once outside his opened his bright Aquaman umbrella and turned down the street as it began to spit fat droplets of rain from the ominous gray sky. Percy also made sure he brought his cursed cellphone. It was a touch screen and autocorrect was a bitch but his mum insisted he have one since he was living in a different city and she called at least once a day. He still needed a case for it; he'd have to ask Leo where to get one.

Twenty-five minutes later he was opening the door to the bookstore and went to the comic section which took up most of the store. He waited another five minutes and Leo showed up his curly hair as messy as always.

"Hey man! So excited for the next issue." Leo was gushing and jumping around excitedly and his enthusiasm was very contagious.

"I know! I can't wait. It's supposed to be the big reveal where the hero and his boyfriend found out they've been working together all this time. AAHH I can't wait!" Percy level of excitement went up and they were both jumping up and down in the middle of the bookstore like dorks but it was ok because by this point the staff knew them well enough to know that they weren't crazy and going to burn the place down. It didn't hurt that they were both very adorable.

"Oh and not to mention they're going to have a showdown with the Shadow Man and all bets are off." They both squealed and blushed when they noticed a little girl staring at them. Leo then pulled Percy to the counter.

They'd been going there every month since middle school so the staff always reserved two copies for them. Malcolm was behind the counter today and he rolled his eyes when they came up.

"I heard you two girls squealing over there. I've got something special too. Not just two copies of the next issue but two signed copies. The boss sent in a letter and told them about you two and for whatever reason the artist signed these just for you. Oh and there's t-shirts." Malcolm had pretty much become some sort of mystic deity at this point and was about to bestow some all-powerful gift on the two lowly mortals in front of him.

"Oh I could kiss you." Leo leaned across the counter and made smacking noises with his lips.

"I'd rather you not, you know girlfriend and all." Malcolm shoved the comic into Leo's face and the shirt in the package and effectively distracted the imp.

Percy rolled his eyes and paid for the both of them while Leo was murmuring something about his precious in a strange voice and no doubt stroking the t-shirt. "Thanks again Malcolm and sorry for you know," Percy made a wide gesture that included him and Leo.

"Don't worry about it and come again." Malcolm waved them off as they headed to the coffee shop.

"Alright Gollum go sit down it's my month to pay." Percy rolled his eyes, again, while Leo stuck his tongue out then continued to walk to their table in grouched position while stroking the packaged shirt.

"It's alright Precious the stupid Percy just doesn't understand us." Leo pathetically tried to imitate Gollum as he found their favorite spot wasn't taken this time.

Three hours later they were in a heated discussion about what had happened in the last couple of pages. The panels had depicted Shadow Man drawing a summoning circle on the ground in a church and chanting something to raise a demon from hell and send it to kill the main couple. They weren't really sure they liked the religious overtones.

"I mean it's ok but demons aren't even real… not that having abilities like they do is real either but I wish not everything was you know religious." Percy sighed as his eyes lingered on the page where the summoning circle was drawn out in great detail.

"Yeah but who cares anymore. It adds so much for the story I mean one of the guys on the team does have angel wings and a very mysterious past. He could be for all we know an angel." Leo tried but Percy wouldn't really have it.

"I know it's just a story but it seems like everything these days has religious undertones in it." He was mildly annoyed with it, it wasn't the angels it was the summoning of the demon that was putting him off. Oh he still loved the series to bits but he didn't like this particular part.

"Come on I know you're not going to hate it for this little part besides lots of other things have religious undertones and you love them so it's really not any different. Besides you watch Supernatural and that has a tone of religions and crap in it so your argument is invalid." Leo did have a point.

"Yeah you're right I suppose." Leo grinned at that.

"Aren't I always though?" He winked and blew a kiss which Percy dodged. "Why does he dodge us Precious, why!?" Leo held the shirt to his face and glared playfully at Percy.

"You're such a dork… isn't he Precious." Percy held his shirt possessively as the two had a laughing fit.

After about another half hour they parted ways when Leo's Ironman watch started beeping like it was possessed… no on the fritz.

It wasn't really religion more of the demon part. His ex-boyfriend Octavian was a little more than obsessed with demonology. The guy found them around every corner. Needless to say after about a month of dating him it got old very fast especially when he began spewing some self-righteous mumbo jumbo about how he was chosen to defeat such vile creatures. That relationship didn't last long and personally Percy thought he should be put into a padded cell. A couple of times he found Octavian ripping out the stuffing in plushies because he was getting signs… yeah crazy wasn't his cup of java.

It drove him crazy. The summoning circle in the comic had been well beautiful. Percy didn't really understand why something so beautiful could summon something so vile. Yeah demons were supposed to be ugly he supposed but the thing was hideous more of a zombie than a demon.

Thinking about the entire ritual from the comic kept his heart rate up and for some reason he had the crazy idea to actually perform the ritual. He hated it but he needed to check it out for himself. It wasn't real but that's no reason not to scare himself senseless. He'd have to call Leo for this and of course Annabeth since they'd be doing it in their living room. Jason and Piper most definitely would enjoy this mostly because it would be happening in low light and the two could make kissy faces at each other in the corner.

Really he hoped he wouldn't come off as crazy considering he always stayed away from stuff like this. Annabeth would say it's a step in the right direction into forgetting Octavian and how crazy and controlling he was. Weirdo didn't even want sex so Percy had left that relationship with his v-card intact.

Sometimes he was glad he mother forced him to buy a phone. He pulled it out of his pocket as he walked and slide his finger across the screen and punched in his four-digit passcode. Now if he could only figure out how to send a group text it would make this a whole lot easier.

He finally got the last texts out to Piper and Jason and he realized he hadn't even moved from his spot in the middle of the sidewalk. Of course everyone else could walk and text but him. He still held the phone in one hand and jabbed at it with his other hand, it hurt more than anything. He supposed he looked like an eighty year old grandma trying to text but it got the job done.

Annabeth was the first to reply and as he stepped into their apartment mostly everyone else had agreed to it as well with the exception of Leo because if his boss caught him texting again he's live to regret it. So he'd have to wait for his until six.

"Well what supplies do we need?" Annabeth smiled at him as he came in shaking his Aquaman umbrella out.

"Oh just a second," he put his umbrella away and fished out the comic. "This probably isn't all that accurate but we need some interesting items like dried jellyfish."

"We're not doing this half assed Jackson so I took the liberty of looking up an actual summoning circle from an occult website. Says it's 100 percent accurate." She pushed her glasses up and showed him the picture of the summoning circle on her computer screen. It looked less complicated than the one in the comic but no less beautiful.

"I love you." She grinned as Percy ruffled her blond curls which earned him a glare.

"I know." Her storm-gray eyes turned back to the screen and she began rapidly typing. Percy still only used two fingers to type. "Oh here we are, we've got ourselves a shopping list. Game to go?" She looked away from the screen.

"Sure, I'm not working today so I've got free time."

"Great let's go then." She grabbed his hand and lead him to the door. Annabeth grabbed her owl umbrella and threw Percy's at him.

"I swear you're more hyped up about this than I am." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course I am. Octavian was a weirdo and he messed with your mind so I see this as a step to healing." She smiled at him her gray-eyes matching the heavy clouds above.

SUMMON

A day later and everyone was arrived at 11 and began setting things up. The girls were setting up the summoning circle and black candles on a large piece of paper in the middle of the room while the boys prepared the ingredients in a medium silver bowl.

Leo spilled about half the little bag of dried fish eyes into the bowl while they needed only three but they didn't bother taking them out. The girls couldn't draw part of the circle properly so they just drew swirls. After all this was only for fun it's not like it would be successful or anything.

Jason and Piper lowered the lights while Leo held one candle, Annabeth the other and Percy held the last candle along with the bowl and he had a knife in his pocket for later use in the ritual.

"You know I just realized I have some pretty weird friends." Piper spoke fondly as she closed the curtains. "The things I do in the name of friendship."

"Really now you're just as curious as I am to see if this works." Annabeth smiled at her.

"Ready Percy?" Jason stood by the stereo ready to press the button to turn on some white noise.

"Yup as I'll ever be." All eyes turned to him as the static came out low from the speakers.

To his left Leo couldn't stop giggling as he held the lighter in his other hand and his black candle that was shaped into a skull and on top it sat a Roman soldiers helmet, the black wick standing up from the top and its eye sockets had two red rubies (they were fake) set into the wax.

To his right was Annabeth, her black candle had lines of silver and gold running up the sides. At the base of the candle were two dogs painted lightly in flaked gold and silver. In her other hand she held a twig with leaves on it. Her job would be to light the twig on fire after Leo had lit everyone's candle and throw it into the bowl that Percy held while he chanted over it and cut himself to drop blood then the knife would be handed over to her and then she would pass it to Leo.

Percy held the last candle and the silver bowl. The knife in his pocket felt like it a thousand times heavier than it actually way. It was probably because he was scared shitless thinking that this stupid idea might invite some unsightly creatures into the world and then kill them all in some cheesy horror flick kind of way.

He cleared his throat. "Ok umm, Piper if you would?"

"Sure thing Perce." She held the sheet of paper in front of him so he could read the words to the ritual while Jason lit incense in the four corners of the room and Leo and Annabeth began to chant the same word over and over again. It was Latin or something.

"Summantis uhh crosmus um tonisium bab Guardasmas sicklus por tod… oh and frotium crux matalius." He winced at how butchered he made the short line of speech sound.

He set the bowl in the middle of the circle as Leo lit his candle. "Cratum." Leo said as he set the candle down on one of the three points within the inner circle and the flame burned black then he lit Annabeth's and Percy's.

Annabeth repeated the same line as Leo and set her candle down and lit the twig and placed it into the bowl while Percy had already set his candle down in its correct spot and began chanting. Smoke curled up from the bowl and it smelled awful, it reminded Percy of sulfur from when they made rockets in fifth grade science class and the teacher passed around a bit of sulfur. It was nasty.

He powered through the chant and the shakily pulled out the knife and before he could chicken out slide his palm and squeezed some blood into the bowl then he handed the knife off in the wrong direction but this was just for fun. Leo and Annabeth added their blood and if at all possible the smell got worse and the candles seemed to burn brighter.

The speakers crackled and popped and Jason gave an unmanly yelp and went to stand by Piper who held his hand. Percy smiled apologetically at them since it was his idea. They waited with their breaths held.

After a few minutes and nothing happening Percy was about to call it quits but the speakers popped loudly and then the power went out. He gave a yelp and he wasn't the only one. The air seemed to get colder and Percy swore something grazed his cheek but when the low lights flickered back on nothing had happened everything looked the same. It was kind of disappointing.

Piper let out a nervous chuckle. "That was… interesting." Jason nodded in agreement.

"Nothing happened so I guess we can rest easy knowing we can leave with our souls." Leo grinned and in the dark light it made his face look a little more malicious than normal.

Percy broke the circle and turned on the lights. "Well I guess that's all folks, can't say that I'm disappointed though I'm kind of glad it didn't work. Can you imagine if it did?" There was a low hum of agreement.

"Some freaky shit would have come through that circle. Not like the movies though not even the circle was broken." Leo scuffed the toe of his shoe on the marker drawn circle.

"Let's get this cleaned up and get the living room back to normal." Annabeth did like order and first thing first was getting the room back to normal. Percy did notice she looked a little spooked, hell all of them did but he wondered if she felt something touch her like he did.

Everyone complied and soon the things they used to summon a bogus demon were dumped into the garbage and the furniture was back to normal.

"I'm going to go home and since Jason's my ride he's going with me. Sorry we can't stay this time…" No one said a thing about it being one in the morning they just waved and wished them well.

Leo was the next one to go and Percy never said a word even if he and Annabeth made eye contact over the strange triple shadow Leo was sporting. Percy tried to convince himself that it didn't work but the candles were blown out and the ingredients in the bowl were gone.

"I'm going to bed Percy. Goodnight." Annabeth gave a short awkward wave and rushed to her bedroom.

Damn something totally came out of that circle or perhaps it just took his sanity away.

NICO

He was bored and was currently sitting upside down in his fathers' throne. The only other people with him were his closest friends and his youngest sister everyone else wasn't allowed to enter under pain of death or prolonged torture. He preferred torture but for some reason they always chose death, weird.

"He was giving me trouble so I knocked him around a bit. Put him on the rack for a while he shut up after that the little leech." Frank was regaling them with a story of an insubordinate underling.

Hazel was hung on every word he said and secretly the Ghost King, Nico, was jealous. For a while he'd been feeling his single status weighing heavily on him. At least he and Reyna had something in common. She promptly gave him a nasty look like she knew what he was thinking about, probably did.

"But the sucker didn't believe I would show up." Nico spoke up from his awkward position. "When I did the fucker didn't stand a chance. Now we're one idiot less in the realm. Yay."

"Should have seen his face, that piece of scum was dirt under our feet by the time he realized what was going on." Frank shared a smile Nico.

"Boys, sometimes I don't get them. Why didn't you torture him first make him learn his lesson, you know then you wouldn't have to look for someone to replace him in the ranks. It's also a lot less paperwork" Reyna crossed her arms from beside Nico. She wasn't supposed to be she was sitting in the Queens chair. Needless to say they were all pretty informal.

"I don't know Rey, it seems little cliché to me." Frank said. "Torture is last century, kill'm and grill'm. We just sent him back to Purgatory is all and besides it's not like I do the paperwork anyway." Nico grinned at him.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you two get along so well to exchange killing methods."

"You make it sound like they're two little girls passing their dairies back and forth… huh guess they are." Reyna and Hazel chuckled.

"Never going to let me live it down even though it happened when I was fucking five years old, gee you guys way to make me feel all warm and fuzzy here." He rolled his eyes.

"That's what friends are for sweetie. We're to make fun of you free of charge, steal your food, make you uncomfortable, you know friend things." Reyna put on her best Cheshire cat grin and aimed it at Nico.

"We should go topside, I hear they now sell frozen yogurt." Reyna looked up to stare at Hazel.

"Wait let me get this straight, frozen yogurt? They do that? Oh man I've gotta get me some of that maybe they have little chocolate and almonds or something." Reyna hopped off the Queens throne her two gold and silver dogs following her at her heal.

"Yup and many more kinds oh but sorry Nico they don't serve death with sprinkled torture." He stuck his tongue out at her and tumbled from his oh-so-comfortable, not really, position upside-down on his father's throne.

Hazel and Reyna snickered as he stood up and dusted his clothes off. "Oh shut it you hyenas."

"Topside will have to come later someone's doing some heavy hocus pocus up there." Frank squinted as he held a note that had magically appeared in his hands. "Says here… whoa, whoa, whoa that's… These guys must be into witchcraft really heavy. For Hell's sake if they are at this level you'd think we would know about them already."

Nico snatched the note from his hands and quickly read it over. It read that what someone was attempting topside and it detailed the summoning ritual.

"Calm you pants Frank it won't work. There are so many mistakes in this thing that the most it will do is make the room smell bad. Who informed you of this?" He wondered why it wasn't given to him specifically but he figured because the lesser demon was smart enough to know this ritual would never work.

Reyna snatched it from him and read through it as well then passed it to Hazel. Her golden eyes moved from line-to-line.

"You know sometimes I wish the people who tried this shit weren't I don't know, weird or crazy. You know what I mean?" Hazel made eye contact with Frank. "You know like a cute boy with dimples, maybe curly hair and brown eyes, like the one who managed to summon us for all of ten minutes some years ago. What was his name… Valdez or something like that." Frank couldn't agree more.

"Oh dear lord we're going to hear about the missed opportunity for days now." Reyna grumbled looking petulantly to the side.

"Don't even remind me. Remember who took the brunt of the moping and had to do ice cream runs all the time. Those two simpering imbeciles didn't even think to just I don't know go topside and jump his bones." Nico didn't want to hear another ten years of moping and regrets.

"Well I wasn't allowed remember dad freaked out when someone actually managed to summon not only Frank but me as well. So he put me on lock down and sent his underlings to collect anything that could possibly be used to bring me topside." Her golden eyes were shimmering with sadness as Frank silently wrapped her in his arms.

"Ugh gag." Hazel glared at Reyna.

"You two are just mad because you don't have someone. You're still single and dads been bugging you both to find someone." Reyna had an interesting relationship with the lord of the Underworld. He was like a strangely caring distant uncle, sort-of, if you squinted really hard. Frank was smart and kept out of these kinds of fights.

"Yeah, yeah; alone forever and all that shit. Don't need to hear it from you princess." Reyna growled out.

While the rest of them continued to bicker Nico felt a strange surge in the pit of his stomach. This was a feeling that had only happened once before when he was a child and ran away to the topside. His father had used a summoning spell to get him back which, for the record, is totally cheating.

He put his hand out to cease the bickering. "Guys, we might have a serious problem. That not-so-dangerous summoning spell is working. It's fuck'n blood magic, the vilest of kinds too. Whoever this is they're going to suffer at my hands."

He felt the binding magic slither around his skin and then worm its way under. Judging from the irritated groans it was happening to them too. "See you guys' topside." Frank was going to fillet whoever summoned him alive.

The magic wormed its way to his strangely still beating heart and curled around it nearly suffocating it before it poured out the summoners blood into his body, his heart. In effect it married them and oh did he want a divorce.

"Yeah see you there." He closed his eyes and let the magic pull him where it needed. This was going to be so much fun.

….

A/N: Umm the ritual is totally bogus. =D

Oh and did anyone get what I did with the candles? Huh, huh anyone?


	2. Honey I'm Home!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: AU: Percy likes comic books and when one shows him how to summon a demon he tries it. It was supposed to be a fake ritual but when it works and summons not only a real demon but the prince of demons dubbed the Ghost King he's not sure whether to cry or check himself into the loony bin. Little does he know of the full consequences of summoning this demon is and it's way more than he bargained for.

Chapter 2: Honey I'm home!

NICO

He waited in the shadows until the house was quiet and all that could be heard were the soft snores from the boy in the bed covered up in a warm blue blanket. The summoner did not know he was there and that is the way he was going to keep it for now.

This gave him the opportunity to observe the one who summoned him from the pits of hell. Whose blood was now running through his veins and had chains around his heart. It gave him a chance to find a weakness and us it to utterly destroy this stupid boy.

It did not matter that the boy had kissable, dangerously plush lips or that his hair was nearly as black as night and his eyes as green as the jade that adorned the handle of his blade. No not even the fact that the boy was sun-kissed with a swimmers body. None of it mattered, it was all outward appearance. Nico had seen the inside of outwardly beautiful people and sometimes they were the most hideous on the inside.

Nico did not choose to bind his heart to this boy so he would have none of it. He wanted to be able to have the freedom to choose for himself. His father already tried to push him into all kinds of dates with demoness's until he found his favourite son liked a different persuasion. Still that did not deter his father from trying and failing to pick his perfect mate for the future.

Just because this pompous, adorable, sleeping brat thought that summoning and effectively marrying him was no big deal he would show him it was and hopefully get that divorce.

Nico peered over the bed again to gaze down at the sleeping boy. He looked like he was going to be out for several hours so why not explore, the more dirt he can find on this boy the better. But damn, he sure did have long eyelashes.

He spotted the bag with a strange fish man on it and quietly opened it. His eyesight was perfect in the dark, after all he was a demon. He fished out (pun totally intended) a day planner, a few notebooks, wallet, and pencil case. Perfect.

Everything but the wallet went back into the bag. The wallet contained a school photo ID, some cash, debit card and some bus tokens, looks like this one didn't drive. Not that he cared either. So, his name was Perseus Jackson and he was studying Marine Biology, first year.

Now he had his summoners name, Perseus, not a name you here often these days. Though on the ID Perseus was crossed out with marker and underneath in a messy scrawl 'Percy' was written.

"Perseus," the name rolled of Nico's tongue like silk. It made the occupant in the bed shift and mumble. Not that he would admit it right now but he liked the name, no way he was Percy for the time being.

The strange little picture on the ID gave no real justice to the actual person not that Nico was handing out compliments right now. If this was his idea that photographer would be tortured a million times over for making him look ugly. He may be the prince of demons but he was hot as Hell (again pun intended.).

This Percy shared this space with a girl, the blond one who had 'married' Reyna. He felt her presence in this house and no doubt she felt his.

Looming over Perseus one last time to take in the boy he almost looked as beautiful as an angel but this is where it would end. He had to try killing the boy before he woke up it would be a small mercy killing nothing more.

Nico's hand grasped the jade and onyx imbedded handle of his black blade and pulled it out of its sheath without a sound. Slowly he pulled the blue blanket away from Perseus's body and held the point above the slow-beating heart and just as he began to apply pressure red electricity crackled and the shock reverberated through his body and left his heart beating and ears ringing.

Recoiling Nico sheathed his sword and held his hand over his mouth to keep himself from yelling out in pain. What… What is this? The blood of this Perseus which flowed through his veins seized and tightened around his heart.

Dropping to his knees Nico scrabbled at his shirt and his sharp nails ripped through the fabric and sliced his skin allowing his blood to slowly drip out of the self-made wounds. The constricting didn't stop for a full three minutes then it just vanished along with his wounds.

He hissed and growled low in his throat. This was the worst he couldn't hurt him, his blade didn't even get the chance to touch the boys skin. His hate was growing for his summoner, his captor.

The great Ghost King, Prince of Hell couldn't even make even the smallest of pin pricks to this Perseus. He had severely underestimated how calm he had acted after the summoning. This Perseus clearly had some power.

SUMMON

It was morning and he and Reyna were sitting out in the little kitchen at the table sipping from coffee mugs. A horribly domestic picture but there wasn't much either of them could do as they both could not venture more than a hundred feet away from their respective summoner. It was a bitch. The humans were yet to stir.

"You didn't wake yours? I woke mine she insisted I was illogical and succeeded in making herself pass out when I showed her a bit of my true form." Reyna took a long sip making sure it was noisy. The cup his most of her sadistic smile.

"Nope I just tried to stab him, didn't work little bastard is truly a force to be reckoned with. I can't even really leave him, it's annoying. You know I can hear his stupid heartbeat in my head? It just started when the sun came up." He knew he sounded like a whiney brat but he didn't care, this was unfair.

"Sometimes I think your mom dropped you on hear head a child. Well we know she did so probably your education went in one ear and out the other. When someone uses this kind of blood magic we are bound to whoever summoned us. We cannot hurt them our lives are literally tied to theirs. If we try to hurt them then it hurts us." She threw glare as she swirled the now cold coffee in her cup. It went untouched.

"That explains a lot." He sourly huffed out. "I'll be more careful next time." That earned him an eye roll.

His sensitive ears picked up movement down the hall where the bedrooms were. One of the little humans was finally stirring. A door opened and then shut followed by shuffling feet and long drawn out yawn.

The boy, Nico's 'husband' if you will, walked into the little kitchen rubbing his eyes. His hair was sticking up in every possible direction and one cheek was reddened with the pattern of little fishes from his pillow firmly imprinted on his cheek. Huh he was kind of cute.

"Morning honey, do you want coffee or me?" Nico pulled the sleepy boy over by the back of his neck and languidly licked his cheek. That got Perseus's attention.

"Wh-what!?" His eyes went comically wide suddenly awake as he pushed at Nico's chest, his cheeks darkened. "Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" The boy as furiously wiping at his cheek while he sputtered he took a moment to look Nico up and down. Nico had no doubt he liked what he saw.

"I'm the Ghost King, Prince of Hell, Nico. As to how I got here you can thank your little ritual you did last night Perseus." For a moment it looked like the other might fall over from shock.

Reyna broke the serious moment by slurping at her cold coffee. The little interruption brought Perseus back to earth and to a devilishly smirking Nico. He never moved his hand from Perseus's sleep-warmed skin.

The green-eyed boy started laughing his face lighting up so beautifully, not that Nico noticed. "Ok, I got it, who put you up to this?"

Reyna and Nico shared a look and then he turned back to the boy. "No one but you and you're stuck with me until we can reverse the blood magic you did, we're pretty much married." To prove his point he let a bit of the human disguise he was wearing slip away to reveal the brutal Prince of Hell behind it. At least Nico liked to think of himself as brutal.

The reaction Nico was expecting wasn't the one he got. "OH MY GODS you're real?" The boys hands came up to his face and pinched and stretched his cheeks painfully.

"H-hands off you peasant." He was totally ignored as Perseus leaned passed him to stare at Reyna.

"Oh did I summon you too? Who are you are with him? What do you really look like?" They both blinked at the boys odd enthusiasm.

"Uhh, " before Reyna could answer a blond girl came down the hall.

"Percy, you would never guess what kind of dre-" Her large gray eyes landed on the two extra house guests in the kitchen. "There she is, the girl from my dreams!" She stomped the rest of the way into the kitchen and flicked Nico's hands away from Perseus. "Don't touch him you creep."

Reyna could barely contain her laughter while Nico stood there scandalized. These humans were not giving him is due respect nor reacting in fear to his presence. What the Hell is going on here?

"You will show me respect little girl." His eyes narrowed at the other human in the room but before he could think of doing anything Reyna was in front of him.

"Sorry Nico I can't allow you to touch her." They both her a disgruntled sound escape the girl being barricaded by Reyna.

"I can take care of myself thank you." The blond girl pushed aside Reyna.

"Annie, so was your dream about a demoness that you summoned from the pits of Hell?" The girl carefully nodded to what Perseus said.

"Well meet Nico apparently he's the Prince of Hell and I summoned him here." Nico got a cold stare from her after his little intro from the green-eyed boy.

"I don't care where you're from or who you are if you so much as touch one hair on his head and he doesn't like it I. Will. End. You. Got that champ?" For some reason Nico though he felt something clench around his heart but it couldn't be fear.

"Annabeth calm down it's alright I can handle myself you know nothing a swift kick to the balls won't handle." These humans were a force to be reckoned with.

"Wow, I think I really like her." Reyna breathed out as she looked this Annabeth girl up and down. "A lot."

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Nico crossed his arms like a petulant child. (Right now he was, he wasn't getting his way.)

PERCY

Well this certainly wasn't the morning he was expecting. All in the span of about 15 minutes he had met a demon, the Prince of Hell and the Ghost kind who all happened to be the same person and got licked on the cheek. He was wide awake.

Percy really wasn't expecting the demon to know his name but he guessed that went with the territory. He was trying not to let on the he was scared out of his mind and when Annabeth came in it really helped to bolster his outward emotions.

But damn it all the demon, Nico, was fucking hot. Probably hotter than the flames of hell if you'll excuse the lame pun and to make matter worse he started spewing things about honey and marriage and blood.

Yesterday he had just read a stupid comic and decided to do a fake ritual, emphasis on fake! He didn't even believe in other-worldly things and now he had one standing in his kitchen being slapped like a little girl by his best friend who he was afraid was going to lose a limb, or worse.

He was glad when the other demon got up to block the angry Prince of Hell.

"So, " he started carefully. "Prince of Hell, is that like cool?" Way to sound slightly intelligent.

Dark eyes zeroed in on him and his safety blanket, Annabeth, was gone along with the other one, Reyna. Great he was alone with this tall, dark and handsome demon.

"No, it's a lot of work. You just made it harder now we have to reverse this ritual and to do that I need to know everything that you used, Perseus." Percy swallowed.

"Ok well first off you can call me Percy since we're like married and all, " the joke fell way flat. He cleared his throat and continued, "umm well here's the thing your Nico-ness. We kind of improvised so…" Oh he was in for it.

"I-Improvised!? Oh for the love of SATAN! I can't believe I am stuck with you of all things, you!" His voice was shrill and harsh as he stomped the ground once with his army-boot clad food. Percy thought it childish but who was he to judge?

"Yup, afraid so." He looked at the ground and scuffed his shoe on the floor. "So, like, can I eat breakfast now or do I need permission for that?"

Dark eyes narrowed further. "Eat your damn breakfast you little cretin and while you're at it you can make me something to eat and not the excuse for food cereal something befitting royalty." He plopped down in the kitchen chair and left Percy to stare at him and his childish behaviour.

SUMMON

It had been two _very _long days with his royal pain in the ass, Nico. If he didn't have to lift a finger he didn't and Percy was nearly up to his breaking point and ready to beat that handsome demon up with a broom.

To make matters worse he was never very far away from him either and it made doing anything outside of the house challenging. Nico was always over his shoulder checking to see what he was doing or invading his space he had even kicked him out of his own room and was now resigned to the couch.

Why, he didn't understand, couldn't they be like Reyna and Annabeth. The two seemed to be pretty civil if not flirty at times and generally didn't get on each other's nerves so much.

Now Percy was just as adamant as Nico on finding a way to reverse this thing. Really his desperation for reversing this hadn't come from Nico's tyrannical ways but from a frantic call from Leo two days back. The poor boy had been sobbing on the other end Percy couldn't understand what he was saying. Turned out his favourite little imp had two demons to deal with.

Leo had come over yesterday and had set up camp in the living-room with Percy and the other two demons, the Princess of Hell, Hazel and the Guard of Hell Frank (which Percy thought he would have a more demon-y sounding name like Nargoz the Terrible or something) slept in the kitchen.

Percy and Annabeth's apartment could barely handle the two of them and now there were seven people living inside of it. Something had to change or Percy might kill something, preferably Nico.

"My Hell isn't this place fucking cramped. I can't believe something such as you summoned me to this tiny little shack. I am a Prince I need better accommodations than this." That voice which Percy had thought was pretty nice at first was now grating and made him shiver (totally a lie, that voice was the most glorious thing he had ever heard).

Before he answered he threw a disgusted look toward Nico. "If you don't like it you can leave. I can't afford anything else. It's a miracle we even got two bedrooms in this city so shut your face I'm trying to study." Percy irritably turned back to his textbook.

"Geez, roger that princess." His royal haughtiness strut his into the kitchen and plunked himself at the table.

Great it was a prime view for Percy which meant he spent more time staring at that piece of eye-candy than studying. Just fantastic.

"Can you not be in the same room as me?" It was childish yes but it was hard not to be when a giant spoiled baby was sitting across from him.

"Shut it Jackson or I'll shut it for you and you won't like my methods." A glare was sent his way and the Prince of Hell's eyes flared red for a moment. It sent shivers down Percy's spine, just not from fear.

"I swear to any deity listening if you don't get over yourselves I'm going to murder the both of you in your sleep. Now shut up because Hazel thinks she can solve our little house arrangement for us." Annabeth had the 'I'm not taking your shit anymore' ton as she stalked out of her bedroom.

"Oh?" Percy loved how shifty Nico got when his spitfire of a best friend came into the room.

"Ugh, boys. If you guys had been listening at supper last night and not trying to rip each other a new one then you would have known where Leo, Frank, and Hazel went today. She said she could conjure up some major cash and get us a new crib." She glares, mostly, at Nico while she spoke.

"We were not fighting all supper." Nico crossed his arms and turned his face away from her.

"You were too and pipe down out here I'm also trying to study and Reyna's taking a nap." Since when did she get all buddy-buddy with her demon?

Once she disappeared down the hall Percy whispered "I hate you," to Nico and the demon sent him a glare fit to kill.

Percy put his textbook down and grabbed the note paper they had written the ritual down on and added a few things that he could remember, the sooner this was reversed the better.

….

A/N: It's been a long time but I was kind of waiting to see which of the two stories I posted would be most popular and thus be updated more. I also never said when I'd update this story because I've re-written this what feels like a dozen times. I just wasn't happy with it so I put it away for a while.

If you're wondering why they're at each other's throats it's because I want it to be realistic. They're not going to be suddenly happy about the situation because "oh my gods he so hot" I want them to like each other in a less shallow way. So I guess it'll be a slow burn.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think.

Bye-bye


End file.
